


A Chance Encounter

by InsomniacFox



Series: A Chance Encounter [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/pseuds/InsomniacFox
Summary: Kageyama just wanted to reach the sports centre on time and not miss practice. He especially did not want to be trapped on a bus by a group of alphas who won't leave him alone.Luckily, a brown haired stranger manages to come to his aid.





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, there has been a plethora of anonymous comments on many of our beloved Oikage stories. It is very upsetting to see how our favourite authors are being treated and how many of them have decided to stop writing the stories we love so much. This short story is dedicated to all my beloved Oikage authors and readers. 
> 
> I've written this short story to tell these anonymous haters that their words don't affect me anymore. I love this ship, this fandom and I have every right to be a part of it. So, I won't stop writing Oikage stories, I won't stop commenting on amazing stories just because I fear they will find a way to ruin the comment section. I will support and praise my fellow authors and encourage them to continue writing and doing what they enjoy.

If there was one thing Kageyama hated most in this world it was being born an omega. There wasn’t any stigma or major disparity between the genders but Kageyama would prefer not having heats which always meant he couldn’t play volleyball for that week. However, the most annoying downside of being an omega, especially in Kageyama’s case, would be not going anywhere without alphas trying to hit on him.

Kageyama wasn’t your average omega. He was tall, proudly standing at a height of 185.5 cm. He was fairly lean with smooth skin and sky-blue eyes. It was his eyes that attracted everyone. Blue eyes were so rare and for them to belong to an omega, well that is just a recipe for trouble. Kageyama had thought about getting contact lenses but then he was strong enough to throw a punch if needed at any alpha who tried to mess with him.

If he was being honest, being an omega wasn’t all that bad, usually, it was always in situations like the one he was currently in that made him really wish he was an alpha. He was on the bus going to practice when a group of alphas decided to annoy him. He hopped on the bus and thought he was lucky that it was empty as he sat in the back. However, at the next stop, three alphas came on. At first, they sat away from him but then suddenly all three were sitting around him. Two in front of him and one next to him.

He was trapped.

“So, where are you heading off to, darling?” the one sitting next to him asked with a smirk.

“None of your business,” Kageyama snaps, “also, stay away from me,” He tells them. His eyes wander to the bus driver hoping they could help but it seemed they either didn’t notice his situation or simply didn’t care. 

“Woah, Woah, Woah, easy there tiger,” one of the alphas in front of him said, raising his hands in an attempt to be less threatening, “We’re just trying to be friends.” 

“I don’t want to be friends, I just want to go to where I need to, so just leave me alone,” Kageyama glared at them, wishing for his stop to come sooner. He was feeling very uncomfortable, if it was just one alpha, Kageyama could deal with them, but with three alphas he didn’t stand a chance no matter how athletic he was.

“Don’t be like that,” said the one next to him and slid his hand up Kageyama’s thigh as he came close and whispered in his ear, “Why don’t you join us for a little fun, hmm?”

Kageyama slapped the hand away and pushed the guy off him, “I said, leave me alone,”. The alpha didn’t like that, “Listen here, you little shi-,"

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” a new voice interrupted him. Kageyama’s eye trailed up to see another alpha standing there. Although, unlike the ones around him this alpha was quite good looking. His brown hair was styled neatly, and he had soft brown eyes. He was currently throwing daggers at the three alphas.

“What the hell do you want?” One of them snarled. The alpha in question just tilting his head to the side and gave them a small smile while he said, “I want you to get your hands away from my omega.”

_What did he just say!?_

Several pairs of eyes looked at Kageyama and then back at the alpha. “He didn’t say anything about having an alpha,” The one next to him challenged.

“He’s shy, now I’d really appreciate it if you and your pets go away and let me sit with my boyfriend,” his smile had vanished and he narrowed his eyes as he looked at them. Kageyama just sat there not knowing what to do. He was just glad that the alphas had gone and sat in the front, away from him.

“Sorry for saying that,” came the voice of the alpha that saved him as the latter sat next to him, “I saw how uncomfortable you looked and decided to do what I thought would get them away,” he whispered in Kageyama’s ear.

Kageyama gulped before sending him a thankful look, “Thank you, I appreciate it, I’m Kageyama Tobio,”

“Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa said with a soft smile. He looked and saw the three alphas were not so subtly staring at them and he glared at them in return which made them all turn their backs.

“Which stop is yours?” Oikawa asks wanting to know till where he had to protect the cute omega.

“Umm, Yoyogi Sports Centre,” Kageyama tells him, hoping Oikawa would sit with him until he reached. He really didn’t want those alphas coming back and realise they were lying.

Oikawa’s eyes widened as he grinned, “That’s my stop too, I have volleyball practice.”

Kageyama looked at him, shocked, “I have volleyball practice, too,”

“You’re in the omega team we’re playing with today!” Oikawa says and Kageyama happily nods.

“What position?” They both ask at the same time.

“Setter,” they both answer at the same time, before looking at each other and laughing.

“What are the odds?” Oikawa muses.

Kageyama shakes his head in disbelief, “I’m just glad I don’t have to deal with those alphas on my own until we reach,” he gives Oikawa a small smile, “once again, thank you,”

“Anytime,” Oikawa smiles back.

They soon reach their stop and climb out together, Oikawa making sure Kageyama was in front of him when he threw the alphas another dirty look as they hopped off.

Training that day was exhausting but exciting. Oikawa was amazed by Kageyama’s ability to set the ball exactly where his spikers would hit it with their full power and Kageyama fell in love with Oikawa’s jump serve.

After training as they were walking out, Oikawa came up to Kageyama, “You were really good,” he compliments and ushers for them to walk together.

“Thanks, and so were you,” Kageyama says as he grabs his bag and walks alongside Oikawa.

They walk in silence for a little bit until Oikawa stops them and hands Kageyama a small piece of paper. Kageyama, slightly confused, grabs the folded note and opens it to see that there is a number written inside. He looks up to see a slightly pink Oikawa.

“It’s just in case you need me to -you know- to get rid of any unwanted alphas,” he says.

It was Kageyama’s turn to become pink. He kept the paper in his bag for safety, “I- I’ll keep it safe,” He says and begins walking before looking at Oikawa again. “Could I use your services on my way home, again?” he shyly asks.

Oikawa huffs out a laugh and nods his head, “Of course, like I said, anytime,”

They had reached the bus stop, but their bus had yet to come.

“What are you doing this Saturday?” Oikawa randomly asks.

Kageyama thinks for a moment trying to remember if he had anything planned for that day before shrugging his shoulders, “Nothing that comes to mind, why do you ask?”

“Well,” Oikawa begins, “there is this new ramen place that just opened up and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe try it out with me?” he says the last bit a little unsurely.

“Like-like a date?” Kageyama coughs.

“Yes?” Oikawa answers and then explains “Only if you want, I mean it doesn’t have to be a date, it can just be us getting food or -,”

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama cuts him off, “I’d like that,”

Oikawa stops talking and sighs in relief, “Good,” 

“But-,” Kageyama hums, “I have one condition, well more of a favour,”

Oikawa looks at Kageyama with a smirk, “and how can I be of assistance?”

“Teach me your jump serve,”

Oikawa’s smile drops and he folds his arms, “Nope.”

Kageyama deflates, “Why not?” he asks with a pout.

“It’s my serve and I don’t want to,”

“Sharing is caring,” Kageyama tells him.

“That’s just communist propaganda,” Oikawa says to him and Kageyama bursts out laughing, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth.

Oikawa looks at him fondly and sighs, “Okay fine, I’ll teach you but on one condition,”

“And what would that be?” Kageyama asks as he rolls his eyes.

Oikawa throws him a dashing smile, “You have to go on at least 5 dates with me.”

“5!?” Kageyama exclaims.

“Yes 5, now do we have a deal, Tobio-Chan?” Oikawa asks bringing his hand up for Kageyama to shake. Kageyama was going to comment on the name but decided he liked it.            

He firmly shakes Oikawa’s hand and smiles, “Deal.”


End file.
